APH: Herbata vs Hamburger 2
by Austria1996
Summary: Drugi radomowy USUK z dedykacją dla W.


Hamburger vs Herbata

Czyli

O trudnej miłości angielko-cholera-amerykańskiej

Historia druga

Anglia powoli dopijał herbatę. Zapowiadał się taki przyjemny weekend! Taaak… Posiedzi trochę przy herbacie, zajrzy na chwilę do ogrodu, spróbuje nauczyć się zaklęcia wyganiającego Rosję z jego ogródka, pójdzie na mały spacer, może zajrzy do Ameryki, a potem… Kto wie, kto wie… Anglia aż się uśmiechnął na tę myśl.

Cudowne rozmyślania przerwał mu straszliwy łomot. Zdaje się, że łomot dotyczył drzwi, prawdopodobnie razem z futryną, a odbywał się przy akompaniamencie entuzjastycznego darcia mordy. Anglia z przerażeniem rozpoznał bojowe okrzyki Polski.

- Neeeee, Arthur! To ja, z wizytą wpadłem! No weeeź się kopsnij pod drzwi i otwórz, bo mi się stać nie chce! Ogórki wam przyniosłem!

Arthura oblał zimny pot. Ogórki. Straszliwa broń Feliksa. Nikt nie mógł przed nią uciec, nawet Francja (zbliżanie się do niego było bezpieczne właściwie tylko wtedy, kiedy się zabezpieczyło słoikiem tego polskiego wynalazku).

Nagle zaświtała mu pewna myśl. Może by tak uciec…? Taaak, uciec, przez okno… Spuści się po rynnie (ćwiczył taniec na rurze, więc ma wprawę), przeczołga się przez krzaki w ogrodzie, pobiegnie do Alfreda i poprosi o azyl polityczny… Najlepiej w łóżku, dodał w myślach.

Nie zdążył jednak tego planu wcielić z życie, gdyż usłyszał nie co innego, jak tylko głośny trzask wyważanych drzwi i kroki po schodach.

- Aaaaaangliaaaa… Gdzieee jesteeeeś?

Arthur zaczął szczękać zębami.

- Nie bądź wredny, przywitaj się!

- Twoje cholerne niedoczekanie – mruknął Anglia i zaczął wyłazić przez okno.

- Cii, Lić… Litwa! Nie oddychaj! – zabrzmiało za drzwiami – Chyba coś słyszę… Mój wytrych poproszę.

- Że, przepraszam, co?

- No…! Różową Spineczkę Białorusi!

W tym momencie Arthur podjął decyzję o popełnieniu honorowego samobójstwa w przypadku niepowodzenia ucieczki.

Coś szczęknęło w zamku.

Arthur spuścił nogi za parapet.

Drzwi się otworzyły.

Arthur złapał się rynny.

Weszli.

Arthur pożegnał się ze światem (a konkretnie z jego amerykańską częścią) i już miał się puścić… Nie, wróć, Alfreda tam nie było… Już miał puścić rynnę, kiedy nagle ktoś go najbezczelniej w świecie złapał i przeciągnął przez parapet na drugą stronę.

Zobaczył nad sobą twarz Polski, a po chwili również twarz… No, tego śmiesznego kraiku, który latał po domu Ameryki w stroju pokojówki (w tym momencie Arthur przypomniał sobie, że i jemu się to zdarzało – tylko strój pokojówki w jego przypadku był nieco bardziej, hmm, jakby to ująć, przewiewny; kilka cięć budżetowych i nie tylko załatwiło sprawę nadmiernych ilości materiału).

- Anglia – przemówił Polska z wyrzutem – No ale żeby zaraz na nasz widok samobójstwo?

- Dlaczego wasz – wycedził Arthur przez zęby – Tylko na twój.

- Nieistotne. Jeżeli nie pamiętasz, to ten oto osobnik to Litwa.

- Toris Laurinaitis – pisnął drugi kraik, wyciągając rękę w kierunku Anglii.

Arthur uścisnął ją z pewną obawą, czy to nie kolejny podstęp, ale chyba nie.

- No, my tak zasadniczo wpadliśmy, tak po starej znajomości, i nie udawaj, że nie, bo ci zaraz przypomnę Dywizjon 303. No, to tak słowem wstępu. A w ogóle miło cię widzieć, i tenteges. To może byś nas teraz czymś poczę… - Polska urwał, widząc rozpaczliwe znaki dawane mu przez Litwę – To znaczy, no, tego, no, zaparzył swoją słynną herbatę?

- Już. Oczywiście. Cholernie bardzo chętnie – odpowiedział Arthur słabym głosem i poszedł do kuchni.

Sprawdził, czy nikt nie widzi i podszedł do kąta przy zlewozmywaku. Wziął kompletnie nierzucający się w oczy lejek, przysunął do ust i nadał wiadomość:

- SOS, SOS, alarm P, potrzebna natychmiastowa pomoc.

Czuł się nieco głupio, ale to Alfred zainstalował mu urządzenia szpiegowskie w domu, wymyślił te hasła, no i to on miał supertajne teczki ze sposobami radzenia sobie z wszystkimi możliwymi krajami. CIA nie śpi.

Zaczął wyciągać kubki i odliczać: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

- Hejka!

W sercu Arthura zabrzmiały słodkie, punkowe tony. Alfred!

- Alfred! Toris, no weź się przywitaj…

- Słyszałem, że jesteście u Anglii, no to przyszedłem wam coś powiedzieć. Francja mówił, że jak tylko się pojawicie, to idźcie zaraz do niego, bo chce się nauczyć kisić ogórki.

- Oj, Feliks, ja nie wiem, czy to bezpiecznie iść do Francisa… Zwłaszcza, ze jemu to nawet ogórki się dziwnie kojarzą.

- Litwo, Ojczyzno moja! Jesteśmy zobowiązani nieść pomoc tym, którzy pagórki, tfu, ogórki leśne, nie, czekaj, ogórki zielone, chociaż to właściwie były łąki zielone, ale jak by nie było, kisić chcą. Poza tym dwóm osobom to chyba nawet Francja nie da rady.

Spojrzenie Alfreda mówiło: „Mylisz się, Polska. Bardzo się mylisz. I jeszcze się o tym przekonasz."

- No, w każdym razie, miło było, wpadniemy później, cześć Arthur, cześć Alfred, no, tego, no – oświadczył Polska, złapał Litwę i już go nie było.

Anglia podbiegł do Ameryki i mocno go uścisnął.

- Dziękuję, Alfred, tak cholernie dziękuję!

Alfred puścił do niego oko.

- To co, jestem bohaterem?

- Jesteś, jak cholera! – Arthur wziął głęboki wdech – A udzielisz mi azylu politycznego?

Ameryka uniósł brew.

- Takiego, jak ostatnio?

- Tak. Albo nawet bardziej.

Alfred uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A więc jesteś mi baaardzo, ale to baaaaaaardzo wdzięczny?

Arthur popatrzył mu prosto w oczy.

-…Jak cholera.


End file.
